When Dreams Drain
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Squall Dreams Of His Blond Hero Are Becoming More And More Twisted As The Days Go On But What Does Sephiroth Want With Cloud And Why Has All They're World Disappeared
1. Break Down

**Okay Um I Really Couldn't Help Myself To Do This Story But It Was Irresistible. I'm Hoping This May Become A Pretty Long Story And All But I Don't Know How Many People Will Like This. So Go Ahead Guys And Please Tell Me What Ya Think XD.**

I couldn't really work out how the hell it had come to this. It was common knowledge that I didn't enjoy the company of others but surely enough I had been roped into traveling with the rest of the group anyways, whether I liked it or not. Although I had saved the world once already with a group of idiots, these people were one hundred times worse. Well when I say these people I mean a certain two. I can recall thinking that Zell was the world's biggest idiot but then I met the guy with the tail of a monkey who just wouldn't shut up, Zidane I think his name was. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, Zidane was always accompanied by a brunette who carries a 'lucky feather' around with him all the time. I believe his name was Bartz or something stupid like that. However the thing or rather person who made this so difficult for me, was in fact the spiky blond haired man who wields a sword that is about the same length as his petite body. I had met this man before, well not in the flesh but he had been in my dreams for almost a year now. I had made it a point to always avoid any interaction with him because if I did I thought my dreams-well nightmares really- would go away but they didn't. If anything they became more constant, more graphic and dare it say it more frightening.

"Chaos's subordinates will be looking for us however I doubt they'd be looking for in a group so if we stick together we will find all of the crystals within a very short period of time." The guy was supposed to be called the Warrior of Light but I wasn't sure because I had been tied up in my own through. I didn't really need to know people's names because it wasn't important. What was important was that we defeated Chaos and subordinates and nothing else.

"We don't know how strong these people are. We could simply be underestimating them and we could all end up dead" He sounded exactly the same as he did in my dreams. A voice that had been strained after undergoing so much emotional pain and agony but why was I worrying about it. I didn't have the time nor patience to worry about other people's problems. Everyone started to argue amongst themselves but I wasn't getting involved because there was no point. Suddenly the voices all died down and all I heard was a shocked voice.

"Garland" I turned to see a large man in armor that covered his entire body. Everyone else had took up a fighting stance while I just stood casually and by doing this, I seemed to be attracting attention to myself but I couldn't careless. The man who was completely covered in armor tried to walk closer towards me but was stopped by Cloud and Cecil.

"Squall Leonhart, You are just as they had said. The insolent teenage boy who is just a scared little child. Is this what the warriors of Cosmos is, a group of children who cannot fight. This is laughable but still I can why Sephiroth expressed interest in you and is growing tired with the blond" Everyone turned around to look and me and even I had to admit that I was surprised but I would never show anyone else that I was. Cloud looked horrified but try as I might I could help but feel slightly sorry for him. "Why do you trail with these pathetic bugs when you could be so much more powerful" I didn't understand what they wanted with me but whatever it was I wasn't going to give into them.

"My duty is to help find the crystal and defeat Chaos. That is the only reason I'm here and when I'm done I plan to return to my home and forget all about this." I watched as the man known as Garland laughed. I raised my eyebrows as I stared at him. "What's so funny?" I pulled out revolver and pointed it at him.

"How can you go back home to a place doesn't exist anymore." That one sentence made my whole body shake with horror and -dare I say it- Fear. All I could think about was what had happened to everyone, where they dead ?. Or maybe they had been taken captive. I didn't want to think about it but It wouldn't go away.

"What do you mean?" I was gripping revolver so hard that my hand was starting to ache. I heard another sadistic laugh from the man and I was ready to stab him.

"Your world was destroyed not long after you left. Your world wasn't the only one either, everyone single one of your worlds were destroyed. What happened to the people? I do not know the answer. I don't know whether they died or not so do not bother asking but I do know this. You are in an endless cycle of fighting and if you think getting the crystals will end it you are wrong." Before anyone could say anything, Garland was gone leaving everyone reeling in shock. Everyone mange to keep they're composure after such devastating news, everyone one expect Terra. I watched at the blond fell to her knees crying, Tidus and the Onion Knight both hugged her in an attempt to console her but it seem futile.

"Oh god, oh god they're dead I can feel oh god" The poor girl shook and shook until all her grief overcame her and she collapsed. I sighed and placed revolver back where it came from and started to walk forward. I had no time to spend with anyone else at the moment. All my cohorts from Balamb could now be in severe danger and I had to find a way to save them from a most likely death. I didn't know any of these people, well not really because I don't think meeting someone in your dreams counts as knowing them. I didn't know where they might be but I had to find a way to get to them and I do anything to get it.

"Squall where are you going" I heard Bartz's crying out to me but I choose to ignore the idiot. Since I had gotten here, he and that other blond idiot with the tail had caused me nothing but problems. I would have continued onwards but Cloud had appeared in front of me and was pointing his sword at my neck.

"Are you really that selfish, Squall. Your not the only one who has just been told that they're world has disappeared. We've got to stay together or do you want Sephiroth to find you?" I was shocked that he even had the guts to say that to real question was how the hell did he know?

"H-how do you" He just looked at me in the eyes with a look of pain within them.

"I know what you've been though. I've seen it and it's okay to be scared because I'm scared as well and I'm sorry" I looked down at the ground because to be honest, I was too frightened to look Cloud in the eye. Fear was never a emotion I was used to so it felt really odd being in such a situation.

"Cloud, Terra's coming around." The soft voice of the onion knight flouted through the air as it looked as if me and Cloud were standing off against each other. I watched Cloud's feet as they walked away towards the Onion Knight and Terra. I stood like this for a few moments before I had the two hyperactive idiots in my face again.

"Squall, are you okay?" Bartz looked at me with a look of worry on his face. I actually though he was incapable of doing anything apart from acting like a complete and utter retard. Bartz and Zidane looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They were clearly wondering why I didn't reply. I turned around to see everyone crowding around Terra as she came around. The Onion Knight held the blond up as she slowly opened her eyes. I watched from afar as everyone tried to make sure she was okay. Against my better nature I started to walk towards everyone to see if Terra was alright.

"Oh this scene is almost very nostalgic." I tried to stop myself from shaking but I couldn't. I knew that voice, that voice had haunted me for the last year in my dreams. I lifted my head and my eyes widened at what they saw.

"Sephiroth" I heard Cloud growl as he pointed his sword at him, similar to the way he pointed it at me earlier. Sephiroth seemed unfazed by this and he continued to look around at everyone. I prayed to Cosmos that he didn't look at me but obviously my prayers were not heard. The moment his cold, unforgiving eyes connected with mine, I felt weak and useless. I dropped to my knees as he started to walk towards me, I couldn't stop myself from shaking in pure terror. I felt worthless, I was a SeeD commander for fuck sake. I can't believe I was on my knees in terror and on the verge of screaming but Sephiroth's presence was overwhelming. I would have got up and ran if I could have but I couldn't. I looked up to see Sephiroth just a few meters away from me, behind him, Cloud stood looking on in as much horror as I was. However just before he reached me, the tyrant was stopped by two people I thought would never have the guts to get into any head first fighting.

"Back off" Bartz growled as he pointed an imitation of Cloud's sword at Sephiroth. Zidane stood at the side of Sephiroth and by the way he was standing, it was clear that he had a sword pointing directly at Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth just had the sicking smirk on his face before he quickly drew his sword and used some sort of attack that blew Bartz and Zidane backwards.

"The monkey and the bug didn't do a very good job at trying to protect the kitten" I felt like I was going to throw up. That was what he called when....when he, I can't even admit it to myself. I wanted to pretend that this was all some twist in reality but it wasn't. I closed my eyes and hoped he would stop moving towards me but that wasn't the case as I felt his cold calloused hands on my chin. I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Get away from him NOW" I felt Sephiroth's hand disappear from my chin and I regained the resolve to open my eyes. I saw Cloud's face burning with anger as he slowly began to walk towards Sephiroth.

"Oh, have you found your strength, Cloud. Do you think you can save him when you couldn't even save the cetra girl" That was when Cloud saw red and he just charged towards Sephiroth. However before Cloud could reach Sephiroth, He had disappeared much to my relief. Everyone came rushing over to me, Bartz and Zidane stumbled over and smiled at me.

I would have said thank you too them, not matter how out of charecter it was for me. However everything suddenly went black.

**Yes Squall Sees Bartz And Zidane As Idiots But They Are Lovable Idiots I Tell Ya. I Have Fell In Love With Bartz Utterly And Completly XD. I Have A Plan That I Really Want To Bring Other People In From They're Respective Game E.G Tifa And Everyone From 7 Rinoa And Zell And All That From 8 So On So Forth.  
Well I Hope Ya Liked It**  
**Until A Possible Next(Dunno If I'll Continue Or Not)**


	2. Eavesdropping

_"So beautiful, such a beautiful kitten. Your absolutely exquisite__" Sephiroth grinned psychotically at the teenager writhing below him. The brunette_ _struggled fruitlessly against his restraints, he felt so exposed and humiliated in front of the older man tormenting gaze. Spehiroth's cold green orbs traveled down Squall's naked body that was presented right in front of him, the boy in front of his was just screaming out to be ravished. He was absolutely beautiful and Sephiroth would not him escape from his clutches. " Beauty such as your own is a rare thing indeed. There is only two other people who had beauty that could match your own_."_ Sephiroth smirked at the pitiful whines of desperation came out of Squall's beautifully soft lips._

_"Please, please. Cloud save me, please" Sephiroth smirked as the teenager begged for his savior but how could his savior help him when all he could do is stand and stare at the captured brunette who was lying naked, across the bed with his hands tied together and his head thrown back crying out at the overwhelming pleasure that he could not deny. Cloud stood across from Sephiroth and Squall but no matter how much he wanted to run in and kill Sephiroth and save Squall,to tell Squall that he didn't need to be afraid but he couldn't do it. Squall looked so scared and it was killing Cloud inside. Sephiroth smirked as he spread Squall's legs apart and settled himself between them. The brunette's eyes grew wide as he started to scream "No please don't NO"_

I woke up with the sweat dripping off of my body. I was in an empty room and it looked like a hospital but it wasn't because well there wasn't a hospital. I looked down to see I was lying on top of a bed and much to my relief all my clothes were still on me, including my boots which had made the bed quite dirty. I was ready to get up and move until I heard two voices outside the door. I listened in closely to the conversation, I couldn't careless whether I was eavesdropping or not.

"Do you think it's connected to the reason why your here or why Squall is here. If you've never met him before it must have something connected to this" I recognized the soft voice as that of Terra. She was obviously talking to Cloud, he must have told her. The thought of everyone knowing that I was too weak to defend myself was humiliating. How could everyone else understand what I was going through, not that I wanted everyone to know. It was my business and I would deal with it alone because if I have to fight and kill Sephiroth in order for this to stop, so be it. I could careless what Cloud thought.

"I don't think so. I had never seen anyone else apart from Squall and Sephiroth in my dreams but that doesn't make it any less disturbing. Squall is different though, he is more open with his feelings and he isn't scared to ask me to help him but in reality he's different. He doesn't communicate with anyone, I've seen Bartz and Zidane trying to cheer him but but he just ignores them. It's really starting to annoy Zidane but Bartz isn't so easily annoyed" I ignore Bartz and Zidane because they are idiots even though they did try to help me. I couldn't see how Cloud had the right to go and tell everyone of my problems, well maybe he did because he had seen it. He was there but he didn't stop him, he never helped me.

"Cloud, you don't have to answer this but please just think about it. What happens in your dreams?" He wouldn't, he couldn't. I started to breath rapidly as Terra asked Cloud the question. 'Please don't answer it' I chanted that over and over in my head. All I heard for about 2 minutes was the sound of Cloud and Terra's breathing because Cloud must have been deciding whether he was going to answer the question or not. Suddenly I heard Cloud's voice again.

"Sephiroth raped him. I couldn't do anything to stop it, I wanted to rip Sephiroth limb from but I could move. My mind was screaming and screaming for me to move and do something but my body wouldn't move" I heard Terra's shocked gasp and Cloud's depressed tone of voice. I threw my body down on the make-shift bed and shut my eyes and the door slowly started to open. I heard Terra and Cloud's footsteps as they slowly entered the room. I lay still for about a minute before I felt a hand running it's way through my hair. The soft yet long fingers were obviously Terra's as I could slightly feel her nails on my scalp. "He looks so innocent, doesn't he ?" The first time I met Cloud he seemed so closed off and distant from people like he didn't want to share anything with anyone, much like myself but he was different to me in so many different ways. I could never work out why but he could open up to people, even if it took him a long time to do so but he could do it. Me on the other hand could not. If I had friends, I'd have to worry about them and their problems as well as my own and I personally couldn't do that. So why did everyone have friends? It was a question that was constantly lingering on my mind. Bartz and Zidane always look happy in each other company as do Terra and the Onion Knight. Everyone had someone but I didn't and the more that I kept thinking about it, the more it kept getting on my nerves. The more I wanted to be with somebody but I would just have surpass the urge until the job was done.

"Cloud, please remember it was just a dream" Terra took her fingers out of my hair but she then placed her hand on my forehead. Her hand was abnormally warm and it was also quite relaxing. However I choose this moment in time to open my eyes, showing Cloud and Terra that I was actually awake. Terra jumped slightly and pulled her hand back as I looked at her before a small smile crept on to her face. I couldn't really justify why she was so happy to see me, maybe she was worried or maybe it was just because Terra was motherly by nature. But why would she be ? she didn't know who I was so why would she care about me. Well she knew my name but she didn't know anything about me apart from what Cloud had just told her. "How are you feeling?" I pushed myself up so that I was sitting up.

"I think I should be asking you the same question" She just smiled sweetly at me again. It shocked me to see her in such a state of happiness and relief when she was crying her eyes out and screaming in emotional agony earlier. I wasn't sure how long ago it was that she had been in such a state because I didn't know who long I had been out for. She sat on the ground beside Cloud's feet and looked up at me with so many question burning in her eyes, questions that she didn't have the courage to verbally ask but I knew that she wanted to ask them. Cloud stood watching me with a look of protectiveness in his eye. He slid down the was as he sat next to Terra, he looked at her with the same look in his eyes. I didn't need to be protected from anybody, I've done fine without anyone for almost 18 years. Even while I was in the orphanage I was alone, Well there was someone but she left me alone wheres as I, I kept waiting for her to return but she didn't. Even when I discovered that the president of Ester, Laguna Loire was my real father. I still didn't care and I didn't need another idiot like that in my life. Well there was Rinoa as well but since before I left she had started to act stranger and more violent towards everyone around me, especially Irvine and Selphine. I suddenly realized I was supposed to be speaking to Terra "I'm fine. What happened to the idiots." Terra giggled lightly before she turned around and looked at Cloud with a sad expression pulled onto her face.

"I'm fine now. I can't help but feel the aurora of life on this planet, it's not our life force but someone else's and now I believe my friends are okay. I've always been able to feel other people's presence so I know when someone's around. As for Bartz And Zidane, both of them substance very heavy injuries. Zidane can barely walk and Bartz has lost a lot of blood but as it turns out, Cecil is quite gifted in healing as is Lunath so they'll be fine. However what is strange is the fact that they were gradual injuries. Bartz collapsed about two minutes after you did and Zidane can only crawl around the floor at the moment." Lunath, who the hell was Lunath. I supposed I better thanks the morons when I see them. Although I would only admit it to myself but I was actually worried about them. Even if it was just slightly.

"Who is Lunath"

"It's the Onion Knight's real name. He thinks it's stupid so he just goes by the Onion Knight" Cloud said in a voice just loud enough to reach my ears.

"I just call him Lu-Lu." Terra giggled again as she looked at me with a look of seriousness." Can you walked, Squall?" I twisted my body so that my legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. I stood up and walked over to Terra so that I was standing over her and Cloud. She smiled and stood up, she was about the same height as me. "Seems like you can. I better go and check on Bartz and Zidane, I'll be back soon Squall" She walked out the tattered door leaving me and Cloud alone in the room. He looked up at me, he was planing to say something but I got there before he did.

"How long have you had the dreams?" It was a straightforward question that needed to be answered and it had been lingering in my mind ever since I heard that conversation between the blond haired man and Terra. If he was having these dreams and I was having these dreams, did that mean that Sephiroth had the same dreams. Although I can't imagine people like him can even sleep at night. Cloud continued to looked up at me before he let his head drop as if he was in penitence. I had no idea why I was having these dreams and if he was having the same dreams, maybe he could shade some light on what they about. Although in a way I didn't want to know but I had to find out whether I liked it or not.

"Almost a year now. I though you were just a vision of a scared adolescent that my mind had created but the more I seen Sephiroth, the more I though of you as being someone in reality. I search all over my world for you but I couldn't find you and I went back to my theory that you were just somebody in my mind. When I first saw you when I came here, I never wanted to let you out of my sight because I knew it was you, not only because of how you looked but because of that was the thing you always clung to." I widened my eyes before I lifted my hand to graze 'Griever'. I do remember that I always clung to my Griever pendent, both in my dream and in reality. I also knew things about him from the dreams. It was as if we had told each other things and we did.

"The Buster Sword" He lifted his head to look at me. "That sword that you carry. It means something important to you. And why are you so desperate to keep me in your sight, I'm not a kid. I can take perfect care of myself" Cloud smirked as he stood up and looked me directly in the eye. He was a few inches taller than me but he didn't intimidate me at all. What annoyed me was the fact that he seemed to be looking down at me. I couldn't care if he was older than me but it didn't mean he was stronger than me and it didn't mean he had to constantly look out for me.

"Zack Fair. SOLDIER 1st class. He was my best friend and he was also Sephiroth's lover" Somebody such as Sephiroth had lover AND he was Cloud's best friend. I was confused at this for multiple reasons. "Zack is the reason that I'm alive, as it's my fault that he is dead. Sephiroth wasn't always evil, he was my hero when I was younger and I aspired to be like him but not long after I joined SOLDIER, I met Zack. Though Zack I met Sephiroth and we actually got on really well. However after something happened, Zack and myself were captured by this mad scientist called Hojo and we were experimented on. During that time Sephiroth lost it but when Zack broke out with me, Sephiroth was thrilled. I had mako poisoning and couldn't do anything so when Zack and I were found I couldn't save him because I was too weak and Sephiroth blames me for Zack's death. That's what drove him to insanity. That and the fact that he think a space calamity called Jenova is his mother." Cloud took a deep breath before continuing.  
" Zack gave me the buster sword in his last moments and his last words told me that I was his living legacy. That is why this sword is so important to me." He turned his back to me before he started to speak again.

"Sounds eventful" I sounded as unamused as possible and it pissed Cloud off. That was obvious. "I still don't see why you have to attempt and watch over me the entire time. I'm seventeen years old and I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. Whether you think I am or not.

"If you could look after yourself as well as you say you can, why did collapse to the ground when Sephiroth left and why were you trembling in fear before him?." He walked out the door before I could retaliate. That depressed bastard did have a way with words. I ran a hand through my hair before I pinched the bridge of my nose. I grabbed revolver-which had been resting against the wall- and walked out to find out where I was. After about two minutes of walking I found Frional wandering about.

"Squall, your okay" I nodded at the older man but I was shocked when he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door on my left."They're are some people you have something to say to" He pulled me through the door and the first thing I saw was Bartz's almost lifeless body. He was breathing but he looked extremely pale and Zidane was crouching beside his bed. His eye were all ready and puffy, it was obvious that he had been crying. Terra said he could barely walk but by the looks of thing it wasn't going to stop him. I had no idea they're injuries were so severe, Before I fell into a state of unconsciousness they seemed wounded but nowhere as near as wounded as they were now. Then again, Terra did comment of the fact that they had 'gradual injuries'.

"Zidane" The younger teen fully turned around so that he was looking me straight in the eye. His expression changed from a sad look to an expression of pure anger.

"You bastard" I was shocked at Zidane's insult. I didn't know the monkey boy was capable of insulting anyone."We tried to talk to you and you always ignored us. We tried to help you but you didn't care and now look at the state Bartz is in. He could have been killed and your such a selfish jackass that you wouldn't care because you only care about yourself" By this time, the monkey boy had limped over to me and he was right in my face. Something that didn't impress me. I would have just left immediately but I was stopped by a certain voice.

"H-Hey no need you shout Zidane" Zidane looked back to see Bartz looking at him. The mime looked so drain but he smiled nonetheless, then again it was Bartz after all. Zidane limped back over to his bedside and smiled at his friend. It would always beyond me why people wanted friends, if this was the trouble they went through. It was a question that always lay buried in my mind. I used to love Rinoa but I didn't understand why I couldn't consider the others as my friends. Love is diffrent from having friends. To other people it may be a very confusing philosophy but it had sense to me. "Squall, are you okay?" I looked at the injured warrior across from me before I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't really be bothered with them at the moment after Zidane's outburst.

"Whatever" I turned around and walked out. I could hear Zidane raging in the background but I didn't care. I was here to find the crystals and defeat Chaos, no other reason will keep me here. I walked down a large staircase and the closer I got to the bottom the louder the voices at the bottom got. I stood and listened into the conversation, it was the second time I had done that today.

"I keep getting this strange feeling. It's a strange because I've never felt it before so I don't know who it is" Again it was Terra's soft voice that spoke.

"How can it be someone else here. Cosmos herself said that we were chosen by her as was Chaos's warrior so how could anyone else end up here." I had to lean over the stairs case slightly to see that it was the warrior of light speaking. I was rather interested in what they meant by 'someone else'. Maybe it was Rinoa and everyone or maybe it was other people who were going to aid Chaos. Whoever it was, I wanted to know and I would find out one way or another.

_Elsewhere on the unnamed planet_

Six bodies collided with the ground. The spiky blond looked up to see something that resembled a wormhole disappearing. He would have continued to have ponder about how he and the other ended up through the wormhole but he felt someone pushing at his side.

"Get the fuck off of me, chicken wuss" He looked down to see the other blond beneath him. "Fuck, Zell I said get off of me. I can't breath you stupid chicken wuss" The blond known as Zell looked down at the older man and smirked.

"Well your gonna have to beg, oh great Seifer Almasy. I'm sick of you calling me a chicken wuss and now your at my whim." Zell smirked as Seifer started raging. The other four stood up and watched the two blonds arguing.

"Stop it you two. We have to find out where we are and how we're going to get back" A tall blond woman with glasses called to the two bickering teens across from her. She walked in a straight line for around about two meters before she stopped. She turned around to face the girl with black hair.

"Qustis, I can feel it. He's here. Squall's here" Everyone looked at her before Qusitis started issuing orders.

"Okay. Rinoa,Selphine and myself will go north. Irvine,Zell and Seifer, you will all travel south. If we find him, I'm sure Rinoa will be able to tell if something has happened" The group split into two smaller groups and headed in different direction.

**Dun Dun Enter The FF8 Crew. Lawl Okay Little Things That I'm Gonna Clear Up Hre And Now.  
People Will Die In This Story, I Already Know A Few Of The People Who Will Die But I Won't Ruin It.  
Is It Possible If Someone Could Maybe Beta This For Me Please If It's Not Too Much Trouble**

**Always For The Sake Of This Story I'm Pretending The Following Things Never Happened Or Happened After A Certain Charecters Game**

**Zack Never Fought Sephiroth In Neibilheim(I Canni Spell It Okay)  
Squall Dosn't Really Have The Heart To Consider Zell And Everyone His Friends  
He Broke Up With Rinoa Before The Start Of The Story/Dissidia  
**


End file.
